


Cover for The Habits of a Lifetime (2017)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: One of my favourite stories since before they were my OTP.Would 100% recommend for the Mycroft.Would recommend even more enthusiastically for the Mystrade.





	Cover for The Habits of a Lifetime (2017)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Habits of a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203620) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> One of my favourite stories since before they were my OTP.  
> Would 100% recommend for the Mycroft.  
> Would recommend even more enthusiastically for the Mystrade.


End file.
